1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in modulating a cell's ability to be resistant to apoptosis. For example, this document relates to methods and materials for using, for example, kallikrein 6 polypeptides to promote resistance to apoptosis. This document also relates to methods and materials for using, for example, kallikrein 6 polypeptide inhibitors to reduce resistance to apoptosis.
2. Background Information
Kallikrein 6 (KLK6) polypeptides are members of the kallikrein gene family that includes secreted serine proteases aligned on human chromosome 19q13.3-4. These gene family members form the largest contiguous cluster of serine proteases in the human genome.